Ode to Joy
by soundsaboutright
Summary: A very short snippet, so short that any summary would betray too much;   Just a moment of dialogue and more, loosely set after Born This Way.


Author's note: A really short one. Basically just goofing around. Me. And them.

Set loosely after Born This Way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ode to joy<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's the time?"<p>

Blaine rolls away from Kurt to reach for his cell on the night stand. He glances at it.

"It's only seven, we still got half an hour, before I must go."

When he tries to roll back, Kurt presses him down in the movement, belly to the mattress.

"Kurt, what...?" Blaine laughs, then feels Kurt hum against the spot behind his ear and he falls silent.

"Mmmm, nothing, really. I just wanna kiss you there."

"Where?" Not more than a breath, but Kurt gives Blaine his answer before it has even passed his lips.

A line of fluttered kisses along the hairline at the nape of Blaine's neck.

Kurt tugs a little at the fabric of Blaine's shirt to grant better access, props himself up on his elbow behind Blaine for a stable angle, and ever so often brings his head down to place his mouth on Blaine's skin again.

Blaine vocalizes his contentment in a throaty noise and Kurt joins in the sound, then stops.

"Do you ever feel that kisses feel the nicest when it's at spots where you can't reach yourself?"

Blaine's not sure Kurt expects an answer, but he actually can't help a chuckle at that.

"Mmmm, that would actually be most spots on a body."

Kurt sighs agreement and continues his ministrations, when Blaine suddenly jerks under him.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Do you, like, try?"

Kurt stops. "What?"

Blaine moves to turn his head to look at Kurt, which is impossible from his position.

"You said 'where you can't reach yourself', I mean, do you..."

"Blaine!"

"But..."

Kurt's tone is clipped.

"No. I don't. I just expressed a sentiment."

Blaine settles again, nodding gravely into the mattress, even if when he speaks it's through a smile and his frame quivers with restrained amusement.

"And that's fine. And it is a pretty sentiment."

Kurt makes a pacified sound and brings his mouth down close to Blaine's neck again, letting his breath ghost there.

"I thought it was kind of poetic, too."

Blaine is not sure if Kurt is serious with that, or just baiting him, because his voice sounds like subdued laughter and a pout.

But before he can think about it more, Kurt leans in.

He gently tugs the shirt down as far as the soft material will give.

"Let's find out if it's true as well."

_A light open mouthed kiss between Blaine's shoulder blades._

_A shiver runs down his spine, and the muscles of his shoulders vibrate with the sensation._

_Another one._

_Warmth spreads and resonates down to his bones, as something breaks away and feels lifted off him._

_Another._

_And even with his chest widening against the mattress, breathing has never come easier to him._

"So?" There's only a little smugness in Kurt's voice. Well, a little more, maybe.

Blaine stretches languidly.

"Mmmm, I guess you were right. But to be really sure..."

As Blaine still grins at his own words, Kurt impulsively reaches down and shoves the hem of Blaine's shirt up a little, pressing his lips to the very base of Blaine's spine.

Blaine's muscles tense under him and that makes Kurt smile into the kiss.

"Kurt."

Blaine draws out the syllable and Kurt snickers.

"So what was that, Blaine? Most spots on a body? And we've got how long, barely half an hour?"

Kurt makes his tone something short of scandalized.

Blaine's answer is an actual growl. He braces himself as Kurt goes on in the same fashion as before.

"Now, since we're never going to verify my theory completely in that short amount of time..."

Blaine can as much as hear Kurt's grin around his words and presses his face into the pillows with a sigh.

"...we could actually go over that song again, which you wanted my opinion on."

Blaine snorts against the pillow case.

"Or you could read me some poetry."

"What?"

Blaine lifts his face a little.

"What? Nothing."

And both can't help but chuckle to themselves, before Blaine turns his head and watches after Kurt with a smile, as the latter gets up to get the sheet music.

* * *

><p>Feel invited to leave reviews!;)<p> 


End file.
